The new Generation of Gossip
by Kalifornia Koastal2
Summary: Years after Dan was revealed as Gossip Girl a new mysterious blogger is in town. Her target: The original characters kids. So how will the kids handle being in the spotlight, and how do Serena, Blair and co cope in their adult life? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey guys I'm back! This is not my first story on here, I had some DBZ fics published on my old account but I can't access it anymore so I created this one. However I wanted to try something else and decided to write for Gossip Girl. Let me just say I stopped watching the show when Blair and Dan became closer because.. come on. So forgive me if some things are not cannon. I watched the finale though. With this story I want to describe their kids lifes but the original characters will be involved too, especially Serena and Carter. I sometimes have trouble imagine what people in books look like so I picked some actors for my OCs, and posted the links to the pics on my profile I hope you like it :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of the actors or their pics.

Rudely awakened by the vibrating of her phone Devon sat up in her bed. Tucking her brunette locks behind her right ear she tossed the sheets aside and got up. Her bedroom was big and classy decorated. The floors were made from Masscasar ebony and the walls were in a kind of sophisticated greyish green. From her windows she had a view of the neighboring skyscrapers. Her penthouse was located on 44 W 63rd St. and actually the top floor of the hotel her father owned.

Her father was Charles Bass son of a real estate mogul and New York's former bad boy before he was tamed by Devon's mother. She was undeniable Charles' daughter since she inherited his eyes and looks in general, her personality however was completely her mother's. Walking into her closet she decided to wear one of her mother's new designs to her first day back at school along with a pair of Louboutins. After she got dressed she finally picked up her phone to check on the message that had cost her her last twenty minutes of sleep. Reading it she rolled her eyes and tossed her phone back on her bed. "Alison's back in town" it said. It was some weeks ago since some weirdo started spying on the schools popular kids and sent out messages to everyone on what they were doing.

That someone called herself gossip girl a name that gave her mother the creeps, she didn't know why though since she never talked about it. However this person was not really taken seriously so Devon didn't bother much with this mysterious tattletale.

Heading downstairs she found her father at the breakfast table.

"Good morning princess", he said looking up from his newspaper

"Morning dad", she rejoined giving him a kiss on the cheek and sitting down.

"Where's mom?", she asked while the maid poured her a glass of orange juice and served some yoghurt with berries in it.

"Your mother and Dorotha flew out to Paris. They have some stuff to do at the Atelier. I have to fly Atlanta later today so you'll be alone tonight is that ok?", Chuck asked taking a sip from his coffee.

"Um sure", Devon replied picking up a grape from her breakfast table. With her mother moving back and forth between Paris and New York and Chuck working practically 24/7 she had been alone quite often this summer. Not to mention her brother Henry, he just graduates St. Jude's before this summer and has been on a trip through Europe ever since.

Devon opened the address book of her cell and scrolled down to Alison's number. She didn't hear from her best friend in three weeks now. She assumed she went on some vacation and forgot telling her, something not unusual for her. And Gossip Girl's message had proved her right. But if Alison was really back, why didn't she call her? Why was Devon always the one who had to call?

Rolling her eyes she pressed the home button exiting her address list.

This one time she wasn't gonna be the first one to call. It's not like Alison was her only friend.

"I have to go now dad I don't wanna be late on my first day as a Sophomore. See you tomorrow?"

"I'll be gone for three days actually", Chuck replied.

Devon sighed "Ok"

Recognizing the hint of sadness in her voice Chuck reached under the table pulled out a bag from Hermés.

"For you collection", he smirked handing it over to her.

Unpacking she discovered it to be a red Birkin Bag.

"Wow dad, that's great thank you so much!", she said hugging her father.

"Anytime.", he said hugging her back when his eyes fell on his watch.

"Oh I gotta go now too, see you in three days", he jumped from the chair and grabbed his briefcase.

In within a second he was in the elevator and gone.

Devon looked at the bag and bit her lower lip.

Actually her parents were great, very loving and all but they also were both successful business moguls. That also meant working a lot and late, often leaving her alone.

Until she was twelve she always used to spend the whole Sunday with her father doing whatever she liked. Normally they would go see a game, watch TV all day in their pajamas or walk through the park, once Chuck even took her to Disneyworld for a day once.

But lately he tried to just make up for these things with presents.

She shook her head and put her stuff from her old bag in the new one and left as well.

When she arrived at school some of her friends were already there. They stood at the courtyard chatting.

One of them was a boy, he had light brown hair styled with gel, thick dark eyebrows and grayish blue eyes. He was quite attractive with girls drooling over him. His name was William Archibald he was the son of Newspaper mogul and politican Nathaniel Archibald. He had been best friends with Devon since they were born. She always liked him, had a crush on him and as their friendship got deeper over the years she even grew to love him, but she never told him about her feelings not wanting to ruin their friendship. Next to him stood his half sister Petra. She was rather short with her dad's golden hair and had really big blue eyes.

They both were the result of one of the affairs their fathers had in the past. Petra's mother was a Czech model and Will's a stewardess. They both where conceived when Nate was still married to his first wife. With his ties in the media he managed to do some damage control so his private life won't effect his political career, but still their father just couldn't seem to find the right one. He was at wife number three now. Both of them had no contact with their mothers.

Along with them stood three other girls their age.

Devon walked up to greet them but before she could finish her "Hi" she was interrupted ringing phones. The Gossip Girl message saying "The eagle has landed" and the immediate chatting and whispering announced Alison Wellington's arrival, the school's It-girl.

And just in time a cab pulled up and a blonde girl got out of it. Her beauty was outstanding and her style chic but effortless. Tossing back her blonde hair she took a look around to find her friends.

As she made her way over to them she was very aware of that everyone was talking about her right now.

Alison was the most popular girl in school and also one of the wealthiest, only Devon could compare to her and she was Carter Baizen's daughter. After falling from Serena's grace he left the country and met his wife and Alison's mother; Shira. Shira was the granddaughter of Willem Wellington a Dutch emigrant in South Africa who made a fortune in mining and jewlery. Over the years they expanded into shipping and technology and he soon became the richest man of the country making Shira the heiress of a massive fortune. Carter and she were now in charge of the US-branch of Wellington International and moved to New York after their wedding. Shira kept her last name due to its connection to power in her home country South Africa.

"Hey guys!", Alison greeted everyone kissing her friends cheek's.

"Where have you been the last weeks? We haven't heard anything at all from you", Devon ask her voice hinting she was kind of pissed. Alison's reckless nature however didn't make her realize her friend's anger so she just replied.

"Aaron surprised me with a trip to Mystique it all happened pretty fast you know I had to buy bathing suits get to the airport and stuff."

"Uh-hu", Devon uttered.

"So what's new?". The blonde girl asked.

"Well I'm alone tonight maybe you guys wanna come over", Devon replied.

"A school opening party? Great idea! Let's discuss everything later I have to go see the Italian teacher ci vediamo più tardi." , she smiled and headed towards the entrance.

"Wait Alison where's Aaron?", Devon shouted after her.

Alison turned around while running " Isn't he here yet? Oh look over there he's coming!", she replied and with that she was gone.

"You didn't get much of a tan Aaron did you?", Devon said when Aaron joined them. He was the only son of Serena and Dan Humphrey. Look-wise he didn't take much after his parents. He had gorgeous greenish brown eyes, brown hair and a chiseled strong jaw-line but he wasn't the tallest around

"I was visiting uncle Eric and my cousin in London, didn't have much chances getting a tan there you know", he laughed in reply.

"Weren't you in Mystique with Alison?

"Umm no? I haven't actually seen her since she suddenly left without really telling me, I thought she was in South Africa with her family?", he answered slightly confused at her question.

"Oh ok maybe I got something wrong let's go inside", Devon replied replaying in her head what Alison said. "Aaron invited me to Mystique", that's what she had said. Why was she lying? And where had she really been.?

_Spotted at Tavern on 51Alison Wellington's father Carter Baizen with a blonde beauty whos is clearly not his wife._

"What do you want from me Carter?", Serena asked dropping her bag on the floor and taking a seat.

"Is that how you greet me? After all these years? Here I got you a drink", Carter replied sliding over a glass of wine.

"It's not like we've gone apart on the best terms, you betrayed me", she hissed swirling it.

Carter put one hand on the back of his neck and sighed.

"Come on Serena, isn't time to get over that? Our kids have been dating for a year, yet we haven't talked in for ever."

"You're not telling me you ordered me here because you are concerned about your daughter right? You know Aaron is.."

"I have some business opportunity for you", he interrupted her.

Serena took a sip from her wine and put it back on the table.

"Business?", she asked raising en eyebrow. She would have expected a lot but not this.

"Yes. See my father in law's reputation is not the best let's say. We are planning on building homes and provide the people in the townships of South Africa a reasonable roof over their heads. We have to retain a developer for that and were thinking of Bass Industries. You guy do it for a little less money and get some good publicity as the generous donors too.", he revealed his plans.

"Then why am I here with you? My mom and Chuck run Bass Industries not me?", Serena returned.

Carter leaned back and sighed, this woman clearly did not wan to talk to him.

" Chuck and I are not the best friends, and besides everybody knows you are doing all the charity stuff in the company. And we want your face to represent it." he rejoined and passed her a piche of paper with his number on it.

Serena took it and put it in her bag. "Well if it's for a good cause I will consider it.", she said and stood up.

"Just call me when you made up your mind".

"I will. I have to go now", she replied firmly. "Oh Carter one last thing..", she said turning around "Why are you here? Your wife has always been more convincing.", she asked locking eyes with him.

"I guess I wanted to see you", he smirked.

Serena turned around again and left the bar without saying anything more.

"Do you have anything you could borrow me form my party tonight?", Devon asked collapsing on Alison's bed. Her room was completely different from Devon's. Alison lived in a two story penthouse on 61st/5th. Her bedroom walls were in a modern light gray and the floor a black wooden one. One of the walls featured a big window overlooking Central Park. Another wall could be slid like a door revealing her huge walk-in closet, the furniture and decoration was modern and tasteful.

"Just look through my stuff and pick what you like!" Alison replied looking at herself in the mirror.

"Should I wear a dress tonight?", the blonde girl asked putting her hands on her hips.

"If you like, I think I will but a short one!", Devon replied and stood up to search through her friends closet.

"Did you find anything yet?", Alison asked from her bedroom.

"Not yet", Devon replied and lifted a pair of jeans. Suddenly something fell out of their pockets. Devon picked it up to discover it was Alison's passport and checked if she was still was in her room. When she saw she was she quickly opened it to take a look at her latest visas.

"Russia?" she muttered when she saw the stamp. "I knew she was lying about Mystique but what was she doing there?", she thought to herself.

When she heard Alison coming towards her closet she quickly stuffed the passport back into the pockets of the jeans and continued searching.

"How about this?", the blonde asked holding up a scoop neckline knee length ivory dress.

"Umm no I want something more.. sexy", Devon rejoined.

Alison just smirked. "For Will?" she grinned. "Don't tell me you are finally making a move tonight!"

"I don't know.. I mean we are such good friends and I don't wanna ruin that."

"So you'll just keep drooling over him from afar?" "No no come I have the perfect dress for you!", Alison cheerfully started to look through her various clothes till she finally found what she was looking for.

"Here", she said holding up a red cocktail dress. It was also knee-lenght and made of tulle and the bust was jewled.

"That should be great! Thanks Alison! I gotta go now get everything ready see you and Aaron later bye love ya", she said kissing her friends cheek and leaving.

Stepping out of the elevator into the Bass-Suite Devon found a familiar face sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Henry! You're back!", she screamed in surprise running over to give her brother a bear hug.

"Hey little sister. Have you been good while I was gone?", Henry asked returning the hug.

"As always! And what about you? What countries did you visit?"

"A lot actually! But let's talk about that tomorrow ok? I heard you have a party to organize want me to help?", he offered.

"That would great thanks brother", she said mussing up his hair.

"I'll just bring the dress to my room and then we'll begin"

When she put the bag with the dress on her bed she noticed the postcard on her desk. When she saw it she smiled, Henry always sent her one when he was going somewhere. Picking it up confusion took over her face. Henry had sent her a post card from Moscow.

Was this just a coincidence or was her brother with Alison on her mysterious trip? She didn't even know they were friends in first place. But then again they also came back on the same day, were they even on the same plane? Sure she could just ask her about it she was her best friend after all but she had already been lying about it once so why should she tell the truth now?

For a moment she thought of asking Aaron I he knew anything about what his girlfriend had been doing but she didn't want to cause any fights between them so she decided not to get him involved. She would just keep it to herself for now and wait to see how they interact with each other at the party tonight.


	2. The lies between you and me

A/N: Second chapter is up :) Thank you guys for subscribing and special thanks to SaiyanPrincessBB my forever helpful dear friend 3 Oh something else: I usually hate how Russia is always connected to vodka but I couldn't think of something else so please forgive me that ;)

-KK

* * *

Sliding on her red dress Devon was still in thoughts about her best friend and her brother, as well as if she should finally confess her feelings to Will this night. These two things had been torturing her mind all day, she couldn't escape her own thought, she compulsively had to go through every possible scenario again and again. How would Alison react if she confronted her? How would Henry? And most important would Devon like the answers she would be getting? If Alison and Henry really had a secret affair or even a relationship would she really like to know? In this moment she didn't even know how she would feel about it and if it would ruin their friendship.

Then there was this thing with Will. She knew he liked her just like she liked him, but what she didn't know was if it was the same kind of "like". She even ask herself if she should really do something, if he was interested in her he would have made a move a long time ago right? But then again she didn't either.. because their friendship was too precious to be put on risk.

"Miss Bass, the first guest is here." an employee of the hotel interrupted her thoughts.

"I'll be right there." , she replied and put on a pair of diamond earring Chuck got her for her 16th birthday. Her high-heels clacked as she descended the staircase of her penthouse that lead down into the spacious living room. One of the advantages of living in a hotel was to have staff available 24/7. Right after Alison had come up with the idea of this party Devon wrote a text to the receptionist and the caterers and barkeepers immediately started preparing the penthouse for a sophisticated cocktail party. Everything was decorated in silver and white and they had a DJ in the corner over in the living room.

Down there stood Alison who just got out of the elevator waiting for her. She wore a simple white short peplum dress with a sleeveless white jacket that had golden sparkles on it that perfectly fit her blonde mane.

"Oh Alison.. you made it..", she uttered with a lack of sensation when she saw that her blonde friend was her first guest this night.

"Of course I made it, hi!", Alison cheerfully replied hugging her friend giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Am I first?", she asked letting go off her friend.

"Yes I'm alone.. well my brother is also here, he came back from Europe today.", Devon replied trying not to sound upset.

"Hey Allie!", a male voice was heard from the back,

"Henry! Hi how was Europe?", Alison replied in a joyful way, going over to hug him.

"It was.. a blast.", he answered.

"You have to tell me all about it later!"

"Yeah like you don't know already!", Devon thought to herself amazed by her best friend and brother's insincerity. The thought of confronting them right now since both were here and they were alone crossed her mind but was immediately dismissed when the elevator opened and Will, Petra and Aaron entered the room.

Will wore a gray shirt that underlined his unusual eye-color, while Aaron just wore a simple white V-neck that showed of his trained arms. When he walked over to Alison to kiss her Devon carefully watched her brother's reaction. There wasn't much of an emotion shown, a trait he had inherited from his father, especially since he was his spitting image.

The penthouse was soon filled with people from the Constance and St. Jude's sophomore year' students. Siting down on a bar stool Devon took a look around to find Will when her eyes fell on a certain girl. She was younger than them with light brown hair and gorgeous light green eyes. Her wavy hair hung loosely over her chest while she wore a cream colored dress, not of a designer Devon knew.

"What is she doing here?", Devon hissed addressing Alyssa one of her minions who had been in charge of inviting the right people to this party.

"Sorry, I kinda did a group invite, she must have slipped in.", Alyssa replied fearing the Queen bee's anger.

"Ugh do I have to do everything by myself? Lets Neveah enjoy that one night in our circles I have more important things to take care of. Where on earth is Will have you seen him?"

"Over there.", Alyssa said pointing across the room.

Devon stretched her back to see over the crowd and found William standing in a corner. He stood there talking to a girl, with long blonde hair and olive skin. She was obviously flirting with him, she could tell from the way she smiled every time he said something. Devon tightened her grip on her glass in anger.

"Who is she?", she spat.

As if on demand Alyssa got in her cell-phone for some research.

"She is mentioned on this site, Gossip Girl. It says her name is Ophelia Latsis, a Greek shipping heiress. She lives in Greece and is here for the summer only.", Alyssa shared the information with her friend.

Devon experienced a feeling of nausea and denial at the same time, it was hard to describe though.

"I guess she'll be gone soon then.", she contentedly uttered.

"I guess she's going out with a bang..", Alyssa said taking a sip of her martini to prepare for the queen bee's rant.

"What do you mean?".

With her glass still on her lips she pointed over to the stairs. Will and Ophelia were just walking them up in direction of one of the bedrooms.

Devon looked at them and first, was completely numb.

"Excuse me.", she emotionless stated and stood up leaving her minion alone.

As soon as she closed her bedroom door Devon broke down. She did not shed tears, not yet.

Collapsing on her bed she grabbed her sheets and squeezed the as tight as she could, uttering sobs and low noises of pain. When her eyes fell on the pictures on he nightstand anger spread in her body. In the one picture she and the idiot who just caused her pain without even knowing it and in the other her liar best friend who she suspected to be cheating with her brother. She screamed and throw the pictures off the nightstand, and with anger came the tears over her missed chance and somewhat lonely life although being surrounded by hundreds of people.

* * *

Serena sat on the sofa of her Upper-East-Side penthouse thinking about the offer Carter had made her. Across the room at his desk sat her husband, Dan writing something.

Except for one published piece of work he didn't have much to offer on the career section. Serena was the provider in this family. They lived from the van der Woodsen's money and the considerable amount Serena had earned with some movie roles and commercials she did. But Dan was very good with their son, always there to lend a sympathetic ear. Serena too but when it came to men problems Aaron preferred talking to his father.

Seeing Carter was kind of strange for her. Especially what he said when she left. He wanted to see her..

"Whatever it's for a good cause and it's about time the Wellingtons give something back", she though and picked up her phone to call the number on Carters business card.

* * *

"Have you seen Devon?", Alison asked walking up to Alyssa in search of her best friend.

"Yeah.. I think she went to her room, maybe you wanna check on her." the brunette said and went back to sipping on her drink.

Entering Devon's room, Alison found her mess of a friend crying on the bed.

"Hey D, what wrong?", she asked with a soft voice sitting down next to her.

"Will and that Greek ho." , she cried leaning her head on her shoulder.

"Shh.. it's just a fling I'm sure and then your time will come.", Alison comforted her caressing her wet cheek.

"But it makes me so mad, and sad at the same time, like sick to my stomach, all I wanna do is throw up all over the place I'm serious." , the brunette replied gulping back sobs.

"You'll be fine I'm there for you, cry on my shoulder or ask for advice. I'm your best friend after all.", Alison said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Devon's face hardened and she wiped off Alison's lipstick from her cheek.

"And you think I should take relationship advice from a lying whore?", she said suddenly completely cry-free and in a firm voice.

"What?"

"Don't act all innocent Alison! I know you have been cheating on Aaron and I know with whom! You were in Russia with my brother and then lied about it I can't even believe you. What kind of friend are you?", she snipped.

"Who do you think you are to talk to me like that? Besides why are you mad? What I do with Aaron is none of your business and Henry can do what he wants he's just your brother I did nothing wrong!", Alison yelled now tears filling her eyes.

"If it's not wrong then why did you lie about it huh?"

"You know what? I don't have to listen to that, you're just frustrated about your own life I'm living you are nuts", Alison took her bag and stormed out of the room. As she opened the door she accidentally hit Nevaeh with it causing her to drop her phone.

"Sorry", Alison muttered and continued walking towards the elevator.

* * *

Meanwhile in the other room things were getting serious between William and Ophelia. While they passionately kissed Ophelia threw her phone and bag on the bed and then jumped on Will wrapping her legs around his waist causing him to trip over and fall on the bed. Sitting on top of him she took of her shirt and unbuttoned his. Will grabbed her by her hair and pulled her towards his face to meet her in a passionate kiss again, excitement remarkably beginning in the body parts she sat on. She went to trail kisses down his chest with her long blond hair tickling his skin getting him even more excited. When she reached his navel her phone that lied next to him suddenly lit up an vibrated announcing a text message.

"Oh is that Russian?", he asked noticing the script it was written in.

"Greek", she firmly replied checking it.

"Are you sure? It looks Russian are they really that similar?", he asked again.

"Will I think I know my mother tongue. Sorry this is kinda urgent, but call me tomorrow ok?", she said putting back on her shirt and packing her handbag. And just as fast as they landed in this bedroom she was gone leaving him there teased and frustrated.

* * *

When Alison arrived at home her penthouse was empty. Shira and Carter had gone to a gala at the Met and she didn't have any siblings. And just like her house was she felt a deep emptiness inside of her. But also some kinda of relieve and that although Devon didn't even know the whole truth. Truth was that this had not been the firs time she was with Henry. She had even lost her virginity to him when she was 15 and she knew her friend would freak out over. And now that she was dating Aaron she couldn't have told her anyways because she was afraid it would ruin her relationship too. She didn't like lying to her best friend in fact she hated it but she knew if she told her the truth their friendship would be over and Alison loved her way too much to let that happen. So she span a web of lies that even she couldn't untangle now and she hated it and it got harder with every day. The last thing she wanted to was to cause her friend pain. But she saw lying as her only option. She could either tell the truth and hurt her and lose her as a friend or keep lying to sustain their friendship with the risk though that if Devon found out she would be much more hurt than without the lies. Alison chose risk in order to have her friend. Her next problem was Aaron. He was the perfect boyfriend, handsome nice and respectful. They had not slept together yet, Aaron was still a virgin and also though she was one. Learning the truth would sure devastate him and he would leave her. Alison picked up her phone to call him to come over and talk. She knew how vengeful Devon could be and that she might tell him so she wanted to talk to him in person as soon as possible. Not to mention Henry was at the party and Aaron would possibly punch him into the face.

"Hey honey where you at?"

"Aaron can you please come to my house? Something happened we have to talk"

"Why are you home? What happened are you ok?", he worriedly asked being the nice boyfriend he was always overly concerned about his loved ones.

"I'm ok just come please.. now!", she said and hung up.

Right after they hung up her phone and everyone's phone at the party rang.

"_This just in, one of my sources informed me that Alison Wellington and Henry Bass had been dancing the horizontal Tango in Russia instead of kalinka. I wonder what her boyfriend Aaron will think of this since we know he's been dancing solo for now. But let's not judge our favorite it-Girl we all know how vodka can cloud you mind._

_Xoxo Gossip Girl._

While the whole party was in a fuss about the mysterious blogger's message Ophelia was already in a cab on the way back to her hotel and her phone rang again.

"Hello Tatjana, I got good news I found them", she smirked evilly as she answered the call..


	3. Could you ever forgive me?

Chapter3: "Could you ever forgive me?"

A/N: Special thanks to SaiyanPrincessBB for checking this chapter before I posted :)

* * *

"Aaron, I'm so sorry…", Alison stammered walking toward her still-to-be boyfriend when he entered her penthouse. Her make-up messed up and her face swollen from crying.

"Hey honey what's wrong?" Aaron asked in a soft voice taking her into his arms. Alison who had buried her face in his chest looked up at him confused.

"Didn't you get the mail from this Gossip Girl?" she asked.

"My phone died right after we hung up. Gosh what is going on?" he answered.

Alison buried her face in his chest again, soaking up his scent and tried to seize and enjoy the feeling of being in his arms one last time.

"Come", she said and took him by his hand to walk him over to the couch.

As they sat down Aaron put his hand on her face wiping off a tear with his thumb.

"So what is it?" he asked.

"I... did... something."

"Spill it…"

"Ok but you have to promise me one thing. Don't interrupt me, listen to what I have to say and let me talk through, after that, feel free to yell at me, hate or just leave ok?"

"You are starting to scare me!" Aaron replied letting go off her face.

"Promise it!"

"Promise…"

"Good…" she started. "See thing is haven't I been honest with you, to be true, I never fully have. When we started dating… I slept with Henry Bass. But let me explain… you know we were not like exclusive and I never thought we were going to happen in first place, I thought we would see each other maybe twice again and that's it so I didn't think about what… potential problems I may cause for a future relationship with you, so I also did not clarify things in the very beginning. But then I got to know you better, you and the amazing person you are. And discovering more and more about you, the more I fell in love with you but also the less I could tell you. And believe me this secret and all these lies have been haunting me everyday of my life and it only became worse in time because on the one hand I couldn't imagine being without you anymore, and I mean that you were the greatest addition to my life so far and on the other hand this feeling of guilt grew everyday because I just wasn't able to give you back as much as you were giving me.

First I kept it to myself out of pure egoism I guess because I didn't want to lose you, but then the time came where I thought I have to be fair and tell you since you are so nice and basically perfect. And I really was on the verge of doing so but you had grown so fond of me by that time already and it would have hurt you just way too much something I wanted to avoid at any cost. So I kept it to myself, I thought it was the best for now, but secretly I was kind of hoping the truth would come out from alone so I would finally have it off my chest and I guess it just did. And I have to admit it's a relief somehow but it tastes bittersweet knowing the price of it. At all I just want you to know that yes I'm the one to blame, who made a stupid and unnecessary mistake in the very beginning and that I hate myself for it everyday, but please also keep in mind that everything after that, the lying and the secrets I only kept because I love you and didn't want to hurt you, because you became the most important person in my life. I know you hate me now, but please try to understand. And yes I hate myself too. You know I always thought my life was perfect but the one thing I was missing was the boyfriend to share it with. Every year I thought "I hope I will meet him this year" and then destiny decided it was about to happen but I screwed it up by making that mistake in the very beginning, and I truly hate myself for that"

Aaron looked at her his mouth open. Right now he was not sure what exactly he was feeling. Anger sure; anger about her cheating and lying about it, deceiving him while he told her everything. But her justification made sense somehow... it was no excuse for sleeping with Henry but maybe for keeping it a secret. There was a slight hint of maturity in her words at least.

Still in shock he decided not to freak out for now and consider what she said.

"Have you been with him again?"

"I was in Russia with him the last three weeks, but it's not what everyone thinks, and not what Devon thinks", she uttered with a low voice.

Suddenly Aaron jumped to his feet.

"You know what? I can't really say something now, this was too much I have to go!", he said and walked towards the exit.

"So… are we over?", the blonde whispered.

Aaron looked over his shoulder."Don't know, just let me think...", he said and left.

* * *

The next day Will stood in line at a coffee shop slightly hung over. Although the host had disappeared and the girl he was about to hook up with had left him alone and frustrated, he had decided to make the best of it and at least have fun with his friends. Grabbing a morning coffee and a bagel after a party was usually his and Devon's ritual and he had texted her to meet him but she did not reply. Maybe she was still resting from last night or had been having too much fun at the place she went to in the middle of her own party. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he looked into intense hazel eyes.

"Ophelia", he said clearly surprised.

"Hey Will, what a coincidence. Wanna have a coffee together or are you busy?" The Greek heiress asked kissing his cheek.

"No... I'm actually free!" Will said and ordered for both of them. Other than him, Ophelia looked fresh and vital; she sure went to bed anytime soon after she had abandoned him at Devon's party last night.

"I had fun last night." she said as they took a seat.

"Not as much as me apparently..." Will smirked.

"Yeah, sorry about that but I got a text from my father; he finally found an apartment for me here and wanted to show me. Of course this could have waited until tomorrow but I wanted to move here since for ever so I'd better not keep him waiting."

"Oh... ok", Will said "So you're not going back to Greece?"

"No, not any time soon I have… business to do here."

"Business?"

"Nothing worth talking about it's boring actually. But hey I'm glad I already found a friend here, New York can be pretty intimidating when you don't know anyone, other than my family's Island.", she laughed.

"You don't actually own an island do you?", Will asked raising an eyebrow causing Ophelia to laugh again.

"Yes but don't worry I'm not some sort of outcast living in Isolation. I live in Athens and went to school in London, we just spend the summer there".

"Haha oh that's cool", Will said impressed taking a sip from his coffee. "So what about last night… are we just gonna forget it and become friends or shall we continue where we left off?"

"Let's see, you know I have the make contact with as many people as possible so maybe we wanna go somewhere tonight? Ophelia replied.

That moment Will raised his head to see a brunette girl walking out the door.

"Devon…" he said.

"What?"

"Sorry Ophelia I gotta go catch up with someone but my friends and I are planning to have diner tonight, why don't you come along?" he asked standing up.

"Sounds great where? And who is coming?"

"Umm I guess me, my sister, Devon, Alison and Aaron. We don't know where yet though-"

"Oh, and isn't Henry coming? You know what? I'll organize a table for us!", Ophelia said taking out her phone.

"Umm I don't think so why do you ask? A table? Really? That's cool! Text me the deets, bye!" Will said kissing her cheek and storming out the door.

"Devon! Devon!" he yelled after the girl.

A cold shiver ran down Devon's spine when she heard the last person she wanted to see call her name.

The problem was Will didn't even know he was hurting her. She was mad yes but she couldn't show it, it wouldn't be fair.

"Hey…" Will said touching her shoulder.

"Oh Will... I didn't notice you sorry."

"I texted you about grabbing a coffee together, and you didn't reply and now you came here alone?", he asked confused.

"Umm yah I didn't get a text from you..."

"Oh strange, anyways you are coming tonight right?" he asked

"Actually... I don't know now, I might be doing something with my dad, don't know yet." she replied. And she really didn't know if she wanted to go or not. On the one hand seeing him caused her the worst nausea; she couldn't even eat breakfast. And then Alison would be there the second last person she wanted to see, just thinking of her made her angry. But then on the other hand, that broad might be already back on a plane to Greece and she couldn't just turn the cold shoulder on Will without an obvious reason for him. Suddenly both of their phones rang at the same time.

"Spotted at Saks 5th avenue, Alison Wellington without a boyfriend or any friends. Aftershocks from last night's news?  
xoxo  
Gossip Girl"

* * *

Alison stood there at Sak's all by herself knowing very well the younger girls from her school over in the corner were talking about her and her affair with Henry. Her school gave the day off so the teachers could "adjust" to going back to work, and she wasn't on speaking terms with her best friend, neither with her boyfriend so she decided to hit the shops alone, shopping therapy.

When she reached for a Bottega Veneta bag a blonde girl was faster and snapped away the last piece.

"Sorry I was faster", she winked.

"It's ok that's the law of the jungle", Alison replied.

"Hey weren't you also at the party at the Empire yesterday?" the girl asked.

"Umm yes?"

"Me too, Ophelia Latsis.", the girl smiled and reached out with her hand.

"Nice to meet you... again, my name is Alison", the heiress smiled and shook hands with her.

"You know I met this guy there, Will- you are friends with him right? He invited me to join you guys for dinner, will you be there too? If so I'll buy you a drink as redemption for the bag!", Ophelia said.

"Yeah actually that might ease my pain!" Alison laughed. She kind of liked Ophelia, she was sympathetic.

"Right now I'm trying to find an outfit for tonight." Alison added.

"Here what about this it would look good on you!" Ophelia said handing her a grey dress with white pearls on it.

"You think? Kay wait I'll just try it on!" the blonde replied and disappeared in the changing room. As soon as she was out of sight Ophelia reached into her bag and pulled out Alison's phone. Hastily she looked through the contacts to find Henry's number.

"Meet me tonight at the Craft we have to talk." she wrote and it didn't take long until Henry replied with an 'Ok'. Ophelia quickly deleted the messages and put the phone back into the bag.

"You know, actually I have to go now!" she said through the door.

"Ok see you tonight", was Alison's reply.

Leaving the shop Ophelia pulled out her own phone making a call.

"I've set them all up for tonight Tatjana; we need a table at the Craft."


End file.
